


Before the Doom (Save Your Essays Kids)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegestuck, Drabble, Essays, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave’s laptop hangs itself.





	Before the Doom (Save Your Essays Kids)

“Oh god. I shit. This is it, I’m gonna die.”

 

Dave groaned as he sat in his chair, shaking. He bit his lip, and was beginning to sweat, his heart was beating way too fast, and he was beginning to panic. Okay, he was already panicking.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He should just give up. Yeah, accept doom, because he was already doomed. Oh god why, of all the things, why? Life hated him, that’s for sure, he should probably start to write his will.

 

“Dave? What the fuck is happening?”

 

Karkat day on his bed, at his side of the dorm room. The redhead was using his phone, and you could clearly hear the annoyance in his voice, because damn, Dave was loud. Also, why was he so loud?

 

“I’m gonna die Karkat. It’s the end of me.”

 

“And why’s that you douche?”

 

Dave just pointed at his laptop. Karkat was too far to see what he was pointing at, but Dave explained before he could answer.

 

“My laptop just hung itself. I was last minute writing an essay, had five thousand words. The minimum word count is six thousand. Never saved once. Everything will be gone now, deleted. It needs to be sent in at midnight, or I’m gonna fail this class. Can’t afford to retake it.”

 

“Well, maybe you should have planned it earlier?”

 

“You know this is my part of our group project right? If I fail you do too?”

 

“Oh shit.”


End file.
